


Pin

by MR01



Series: Maze [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Saw Three Ships, Mild Smut, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Three times Morgana went after who she wants.





	Pin

* * *

On a day like today Morgana found that she was not going to take anybody's shit or slut shaming online because fuck that she is a beautiful and amazing single woman.

She can do or stop doing what she wants and bed whomever she desires at the moment as long as they are consenting adults like herself.

So she gets out of her car and plans on doing just that. 

Going into her shower she grabs her phone and calls Merlin.

One of Arthur's best friends alongside his loyal knights.

There's been something there from the beginning. Calling it tension by itself isn't enough so tonight if all goes well she will find out. 

He arrives at her doorstep about half an hour later saying that he's sorry for the wait but that Arthur kept him a little busy.

She tells him upfront what she wants and is looking for. Letting him decide where he wants to go from here.

It's evident that she wants something of the sexual nature. That's just facts and she is not afraid to own it.

He agrees wholeheartedly with the logic behind her reasoning and using magic to clean himself up from the day's activities he starts undressing.

Teasing her by stripping sensuously even though they both take it as a light joke he moves in to kiss her.

Pressing her body into his she lays on her bed. Allowing him to do whatever it is he wants to her because she really wants to see where he will take this.

He moves from her mouth down to her neck, hands cupping her breasts as he moves lower to pay attention to her nipples with his tongue.

Rolling them and toying with her, teasingly yet focused as he uses magic to locate conjure up lube he soaks his fingers in it.

Fingers entering her carefully, scissoring her open then exploring when he starts flicking her clit.

His mouth traveling even lower as he licks at her navel as he thrusts into her making her moan out his name.

He pulls out of her gingerly, giving her time to grow accustomed to the sensations then her spreads her legs apart.

Holding her hips as he rearranges himself. With her leg on his strong shoulders

His cock hard and pressing against his stomach but at the moment he doesn't care about it.

His tongue darting out to lap at her wetness before sucking on her clit and getting ready to guck her honestly with his face.

Like he means and wants it. He moves slowly for only seconds before he in her honest opinion is performing magic on her pussy with his lips and tongue.

Having her screaming for him and fuck she is so damn pleasantly surprised here. She is definitely planning on inviting him over more often.

"oh fuck, ah Merlin!" She thrusts into his mouth. Body shaking with her orgasm as he takes it like a champ.

* * *

"So what are your thoughts on the matter? You in Gwen?" She looks at her best friend with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, okay. I'm down. I take the lead then? You just come and find me? I find that I really like the idea. It's hot."

Gwen tells her to strip but leaving he panties on. She thinks that okay she is a little nervous because they are best friends. Have been since the second grade but that the attraction between them in undeniable.

That she is so damn glad that Morgana brought it up first yet that this arrangement works out in the end. Even if or though it stops. So for the time being she is willing to live it the moment.

Fingers delicately tracing he opening as the taste of Gwen's delicious mouth invades her every thought.

Moving her mouth lower Gwen places an open mouthed kiss against her still clothes pussy.

Feeling how wet and needy she is as does it once more only to here Morgana say some curse words and hear a mirror break.

Gwen pulls off her soaked panties wordlessly as she captures her mouth. Tongue meeting hers then she's saying that she always wanted to try that.

Her long and slender fingers work her open expertly. Without question she thrusts into her. Meeting Morgana's eyes as she settles beside her.

This feels a little too personal as if they're making love and with a funny fluttering feeling she feels like she felt the same thing with Merlin earlier today.

She cries out Gwen's name in desperation.

Coming on her fingers as Gwen continues to thrust into her. Merciless as she kisses her again. Her other hand cupping her ass hard and Morgana is definitely singing up for a few more sessions of this.

That she will gladly return the favor in a couple of minutes because Gwen deserves the world.

* * *

Morgana had been reading a book on crime mysteries when Arthur knocked on her door asking if she wanted to grab lunch with him.

She tells him food isn't exactly what she is looking for at the moment. Giving him a look that makes it really easy to catch her drift.

Arthur looks rightfully surprised for a minute then he moves on from it saying that he would not mind trying everything once.

That they are young and can chalk it up to a mistake or simply forget about it if it's not something that they'd want to repeat again.

A shy smile on his face yet it is the evident determination that lands him in her bed.

This time she is on top and making every single one of the decisions. Arthur can have his turn later. She'd definitely make sure of it. 

Grabbing a condom and some lube she gets to work. He makes it easier by being putty in her capable hands.

She kisses him deeply. Letting him take control of it as she works to make him meet her standards.

Morgana straddles him on her mattress. Undressing in a rush as she sinks into his , nice cock slowly.

Hlegs spread a little wider to try and give him better access as he grips her hips.

Arthur's voice coming from between her breasts saying that she's so wet for him and that he likely won't be lasting long.

He thrusts into her roughly after some time. Running his fingers down her spine and through her hair he fucks her like he never has previously with anyone else.

She rides him faster than before up. So close to climax up until he shifts their positions so that he is on-top of her. Moving back into her easily as he adjusts himself so that not all of his weight is on her.

Not that she minds much now but Morgana thinks that at a later date she'd really like to punish Arthur for taking the moment and the position of dominance from her.

He calls out her name when he comes. Her orgasm meeting his in seconds as she rides it out.

Thinking that today was just a wonderful day and that she's glad her decision making skills came through for her tonight.


End file.
